Akatsuki Jalan jalan ke indonesia
by Norman Otonashi
Summary: Chapter 4 update/para akatsuki ternyata ditipu oleh si pasangan gendeng A.K.A pein-konan,karna mereka sebenarnya nggak kenal sama artis yang namanya sule!tungguin kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya yaa? ada saran? review aja ...
1. Chapter 1

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

Author:Hai semua *nyapa readers*

Sebelum author membuat cerita ini sebelumnya author minta maaf karna cerita ini baru dibuat dan belum ada ceritanya (sebenarnya cerita ini direncanakan rampung pada tahun lalu) tapi apa boleh buat karna author baru menjadi pengarang cerita seperti ini jadinya author belum tau cara memindahkan dokumen cerita ini

So sekarang dari pada berlama lama lebih baik kita mulai dari sekarang

Warning:T rate

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto Mana mungkin jadi punya saya

Opening~~

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah gua hiduplah sekelompok mahkluk gaib *ditakol akatsuki*eh… mahkluk hidup bernama AKATSUKI sedang berngoceh(?) ria didalam gua itu

"Bosen,un!" teriak salah seorang akatsuki bernama deidara

"betul banget!*ngomong sambil ngaca*"disahut oleh si tukang narsis itachi

"panas pula"disahut lagi sm pria ubanan*plak!*eh.. sama hidan

"gimana kalau liburan?"si sasori pun nongol

"kemana,un?" deidara bertanya pada sasori

"hmm…" sasori bingung

"gimana kalau ke Indonesia?"ketua nya ngusulin siapa lagi kalau bukan pein

"emang lu tau dimana Indonesia?"Tanya itachi

"kaga" (author:geblek lu pein*disambit sandal ama pein*)

"tadi ngapain lu bilang geblek" pein dibalas dengan kata kata oleh hidan

"tau nih pein,un"deidara ngomong sambil geplak kepala pein

"sabar dikit napa,meskipun gw kaga tau Indonesia tapi gw punya temen disana"jawab pein sambil menggeplak balik sang teroris a.k.a deidara

Para akatsuki (-pein) pada kebingungan

"emang lu kenal sama siapa?"Tanya hidan

"sama artis disana"jawab pein

"ya siapa!?"itachi mulai kesel

"gua bakal kasih tau di chapter berikutnya aja ya author nye kasian baru bikin fic ini"pein jawab itu dan langsung pergi

"sorry ya saya potong dulu"author

TBC….

Author:ini baru permulaan aja jadi sedikit dulu ya

HAPPY READ MINNA ^_^V


	2. Chapter 2:Indonesia I'm Coming!

Chapter 1:Indonesia I'm coming!

Author:Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah bersedia membaca cerita abal-abal ini terima kasih *bungkuk sampe tanah*

Pein:kaga usah lebay juga kali*ngangkat author* ko lu berat banget yak?

Author:kan berat gua 50 kilo?

Pein:arghh pantes aja*ngebanting author*

Author:Pein! *ngelempar sandal ke pein*

Pein:kaga kena wee *balik kealamnya*

Author:yee si pein kabur,ya sudahlah silahkan dibaca ceritanya

Warning:T Rate

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

**Akatsuki jalan-jalan ke Indonesia**

**Chapter 1**

**(Indonesia I'm coming!)**

.

.

"Udah chapter depan nih pein"sasori mengingatkan si pein yang kadang-kadang agak pikun karna sudah tua *ditakol pein*

"iye iye"kata pein sambil nyeruput kopinya "gua kenal sama artis yang namanya sule"

"sule?"konan bingung

"iya sule,emang yayank konan enggak tau?"Tanya pein ke konan dengan senyuman ala banci (pein:cukup bersabar aja…)

"sule yang nyanyiin susis itu?"Tanya konan ke pein

"iyap"kata pein

"kalau sule yang itu sih gua juga kenal kali,kan kita pernah ketemu sama dia di korea A'a pein"kata konan sambil nyubit si pein

"Hah? Gua gak salah denger tuh?,lu berdua pergi ke korea?"Kata itachi yang emang kaga pernah percaya kepada kedua pasangan gendeng itu*disambit lagi ama pein +konan*

"Gua juga kaga percaya ama lu pein…."kata sasori sambil mainin bonekanya

"terserah kalau kaga percaya juga,yaudah lu pada siap siap gih"kata pein nyuruh anak buahnya yang sama sama gendeng nya dengan ketuanya sendiri*di ceburin ke empang ama member akatsuki*

"lah emang kita mau kemana,un?tanya si teroris *plak* eh… si deidara

"geblek lu dei,kita kan mao ke Indonesia,hadeuh.."kata hidan sambil geplak pala si deidara dengan majalah yang dia pegang (Hidan:bukan majalah –beep- ko…)

"bilangin,bilangin aja,un gak usah geplak pala gua juga,un"kata deidara sambil nimpuk hidan pake sabitnya hidan sendiri

"kaga kena wee"kata hidan yang udah keburu kabur

"PADA MAU JADI LIBURAN APA KAGA NEHHH?"Kata si pen pake toa ultrasonicnya sit obi

"Mauuu (un) "jawab para member akatsuki

"Yaudah sekarang pada siap siap!"kata pein dengan galak

"BAIK BOS (un)"jawab para akatsuki serempak

Susanna*plak* eh.. suasana di markas akatsuki pun mulai berantakan,kacau balau,para membernya pun kasak-kusuk mencari benda yang ingin mereka bawa ke Indonesia,kecuali sasori yang memang sudah siap sedari tadi,tobi pergi keminimarket bareng pein untuk membeli kebutuhan saat diperjalanan,tapi si tobi malah beli lollipop

"SEMUA UDAH SIAP?" kata pein dengan suara keras

"SUDAH (UN)"kata para member akatsuki

"baiklah kita pergi sekarang,AYO BERANGKAAT!"Kata si pein

"INDONESIA WE'RE COMINGG (un)"teriak semua member akatsuki

**TBC…**

Author:sepertinya chapter ini akan sangan garing *pundung*

Pein:daripada pundung mending ikut kita kita aja ke Indonesia..

All member akatsuki *(-pein):betul tuhh

Author:gua kan orang Indonesia -_-

Pein:oh iya yak

Author:-_- silahkan yang mau reviews atau mau kasih saran silahkan saja akhir kata

**HAPPY READ MINNA ^_^V**


	3. Chapter 3:di perjalanan

Chapter 2:Di perjalanan

Author:Maaf ya ceritanya lama author publish karna author bulan ini harus belajar penuh + ngerjain soal UKK

Pein:orang macem lu belajar? Baru tau gua :v

Deidara:UKK apaan sih? Bingung gua daritadi

Author:UKK tuh ulangan kenaikan kelas,kudet sih lu dei,yasudahlah daripada kita berlama lama disini lebih baik kita lanjut ke cerita nya aja cekidot!

Warnig:Rate T

Disclaimer:masashi Kishimoto

**Akatsuki jalan-jalan ke Indonesia**

**Chapter 2**

**(Di perjalanan)**

.

.

*menuju bandara

"Masih jauh yak?,gerah banget ni" Tanya salah seorang kakek tua *plak* eh… Tanya hidan sang penganut aliran sesat (Hidan:nah tuh lu tau)

"ngeluh mulu lu dan,bentar lagi palingan nyampe"Sahut si teroris A.K.A Deidara sambil nyender di tukang boneka A.K.A Sasori

"Gak usah nyenderan di gua juga woy!"sasori ngomong sambil ngeluarin kugutsu andalannya (author:udah sempit ditambah sempitin lagi ama si sasori huh….)

"Hehehe mangap (maaf) mangap"kata si deidara sambil nyingkir dari si tukang boneka santet *dideathglare ama sasori*

"Berantem mulu lu pada,Pein tenangin apa anak buah lu pada,inget kita lagi numpang di mobil bak punya orang nii"Kata si Tukang kaca *plak* eh… kata si itachi (author:lu lagian kalo kemana mana bawa kaca mulu)

"groook"suara kodok bergema *ditakol orang?* eh.. suara ngorok nya si pein bergema dengan indah nya(?)

"malah tidur lagi ni bocah gendeng atu,woy bangun!" kata itachi

"groook" ngorok itu pun masih berdendang ria :v

"sini biar gua yang bangunin" konan dateng bawa kipas kertas "PLAK!" Oww terjadilah KDRT*ditakol konan*eh… pein pun dipukul pake kipas itu dengan senonoh(?) dan akhirnya….

"wadawww"si pein meringis kesakitan "woy! Sapa ni yang berani-beraninya mukul gua?

All member akatsuki (-pein,konan) nunjuk kearah konan

"ehh ayang beb konan"si pein langsung ciut

"Woy kita udah sampe di bandara nii" kata si kakuzu

"oh iya udah nyampe"kata si pein yang bangkit dari kemiskinan *plak!* eh.. dari tempat duduknya dan ngeliat keatas atap mobil baknya

Akhirnya mereka turun dan ngucapin"Terima kasih pak*nunduk*"

*di bandara

"gua ama sasori mau beli tiket dulu kalian santai santai aja dulu disini yaa"kata si itachi

"gua ikut!"kata si pelit A.K.A Kakuzu

"yaudah ayo"kata sasori

30 menit kemudian

"lama amat lu pada,antriannya aja gak terlalu panjang ko"kata ssi pein yang lagi ngemot es krim

"tau sendiri lu kalo si kakuzu ikutan beli tiket"kata si itachi yang lagi megang tiket

"pein kita take-off setengah jam lagi,15 menit sebelum take off kita harus udah siap dan udah naik di pesawat"kata si sasori yang menjelaskan dengan gaya ala guru guru killer

15 menit kemudian

"ok,ayo semua kita naik ke pesawat!"kata si tobi pake toa yang dia colong

Pas lagi jalan tiba-tiba mereka ketemu sekelompok orang yang sudah tidak asing bagi masyarakat tetapi asing bagi mereka

"eh itu siapa yak?"si deidara berkicau

"kagak tau gua,kalo gak salah itu boyband dari korea deh namanya hmm….aha! boyband super senior!"si sasori mulai gila

"super junior kale"kata si pein yang emang tau karna dia pernah ke korea

"oh iya,mangap gua hilap"kata si saos sambel eceran*plak* eh… si sasori

"oy 10 menit lagi take off noh"kata si itachi mengingatkan temennya yang lagi menyatakan cintanya *plak* eh… yang lagi berdebat

"oh iya ayo semuaa"kata si pein

"yooo"all member akatsuki begemuruh ria

*di pesawat

Daftar tempat duduk para akatsuki

Pein-konan kedua pasangan gendeng itu duduk bareng karna pengen mesra-mesraan tapi si pein malah ngorok lagi

HIdan-Kakuzu kakuzu milih duduk sama hidan karna hidan bisa ngebantuin kakuzu ngitung duit(hidan:mending dia ngasih ke gua)

Sasori – deidara deidara duduk sama si sasori karna dia takut duduk ama tobi (deidara:kalo ama tobi gua bisa mati *tobi pun keselek lollipop nya sendiri*)

Kisame-itachi kisame diem diem aja sedangkan itachi berdandan-ria(?)

Tobi-? Tobi ternyata duduk sendiri karna dirinya tidak mau diusik oleh mahkluk mahkluk yang mukanya abstrak A.K.A Akatsuki

"Pein boleh nuker tempat duduk kagak?"kata si hidan yang ingin bernegosiasi dengan pein karna dia nggak betah sama kakuzu yang nyuruh-nyuruh mulu

"kagak mao ah,gua pengennya duduk ama ayank beb konan ajjahh"pein mendadak alay "duduk ama tobi aja gih,diakan sendiri tuh?"si pein nyaranin yang kagak bener (author:semoga kau tenang di alam kesesatan hidan)

"Haah… yowes lah aku rapopo duduk sama si tobi"pas hidan mau mulai duduk disebelah tobi *BUAGHH* Si hidan keburu tepar karna dipukul ama pramugari pesawatnya,pramugarinya pun bilang ke hidan"maaf pak,saya sengaja(?)karna bapak tidak mau diam"

Dan dalam hitungan jam pun hidan sadar dengan kondisi udah digotong sama akatsuki karna ternyata mereka udah sampe di Indonesia tapi pas hidan sadar dia ngeluarin sabit nya dan membantai semua anggota akatsuki tanpa terkecuali,tapi ternyata itu hanya mimpi dia saja bung…..

1 jam kemudian

Semua member tertidur hanya sasori dan kisame saja yang sadar karna mereka sibuk dengan hidup mereka sendiri alias menghindari bom yang dikeluarkan para member akatsuki yang sedang meledak-ria(?)

2 jam kemudian

Sebagian member sudah sadar

Ada yang berkata "kita dimana?" "udah nyampe apa belom?" ada pula yang ke toilet karna mukanya banjir ama iler mereka sendiri

3 jam kemudian

"Kami berterima kasih karna anda telah menaiki maskapai penerbangan ini,kami harap liburan anda bahagia,aman,dan sejahtera terima kasih"kata sang pilot

"woy bangun bangun kita udah nyampe di Indonesia nee" kata si itachi yang emang udah bangun daritadi

Dalam hitungan detik semua member akatsuki terbangun dari mimpi nya masing masing dan keluar dari pesawat dengan keadaan mabok udara + mabok cinta (author:khusus pein doank itumah)

"woy kita duduk duduk dlo aje ya…. Laper gua"kata si kisame yang lagi makan burger *yummy*

"yodeh,gua juga laper nii" kata si pein yang lagi makan mie ramen

"pein ada yang manggil elu noh"kata si itachi

"eh itu kan….."kata si pein

Siapa ya orang itu dan sepertinya pein kenal banget sama orang itu,mau tau itu siapa? Tunggu chapter depan yaa

TBC

Author:kayaknya garing enggak lucu enggak yah…

Pein:namanya juga elu labil

Author:sok tahu lu

Pein:gua manusia yee bukan tahuu

Author:yasudahlah semerdeka lu aja,akhir kata

**HAPPY READ MINNA ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4:Indonesia part 1

Chapter 3:Di Indonesia Part 1

Author:Minna author minta maaf karna fanfic ini lama banget diupdate nya karna author keenakan liburan,sekali lagi minta maaf ya :D

Pein:bilang aja lu lagi males bikin fanfic abal ini yak an?

Author:Sotoy lu :p,lagian juga gua emang lagi liburan dan jarang main computer :p

Pein:iya aja dahk*menghilang secara alami kelangit*Plak*ehh… kembali ke alamnya*

Author:kabur lagi si pein,yasudahlah dari pada lama mending langsung ke ceritanya cekidot

Warning:T rate

Disclaimer:Masashi kishimoto

**Akatsuki Jalan-Jalan ke Indonesia**

**Chapter 3**

**(Di Indonesia part 1)**

**.**

**.**

*****Masih di bandara

"Eh itu kan….."kata si pein yang melihat orang dan sepertinya dia mengenalnya,Para akatsuki kebingungan

"siapa pein?"Tanya si banci*plak!*eh… si Deidara

"iya siapa pein"Tanya si Hidan sang kanibal*plak*eh… si penganut aliran sesat (author:hidan kapan kau tobat nak? Kiamat sudah dekat nak)

"orang"Jawab si pein dengan nada mengejek

"sialan lu pein!,gua kirain siapa,tapi ternyata lu cuman becanda doank!"si kisame sang manusia ikan

"tau nih"sahut si itachi sambil ngegeplak punggung si pein sampe-sampe si pein muntahin semua makanan yang ada di mulutnya (author:ewh*menyingkir dari pein*)

"woy kaga liat orang lagi makan apa lu? Hah?!"Si pein tiba-tiba murka(?)

"lah? Elu lagian becanda-canda mulu"sahut si kakuzu-kisame yang lagi maen catur bareng(author:Di bandara maennya catur hadeuh X_X)

"iya iya gua minta maaf deh"kata si pein sambil ngibarin bendera kuning(?)

"pein sempai itu bendera tanda nyerah apa tanda ada yang meninggal?"Tanya si tobi yang baru nongol abis beli jajanan sama si konan

"emm*ngelirik ke benderanya* eh iya gua salah masang bendera maap maap " sahut si pein yang akhirnya ngibarin bendera putih

"nah gitu dong"sahut di kisame sambil mamerin senyum kemenangan ala dia

"eh pein mana orang yang namanya sule? Katanya lu kenal ama dia?"kata si kakuzu menegaskan bahwa dia gak sabar ketemu orang yang namanya sule

"sule siapa?"kata si pein

"sule artis Indonesia geblek"kata si kakuzu yang lagi serius maen catur lawan kisame karna dia hampir kalah

"gua gak kenal yang namanya sule"kata si pein yang dengan tenangnya bilang bahwa dia tidak kenal dengan yang namanya sule

"haaa?"All akatsuki (-pein,konan) heboh seketika

"Katanya lu kenal sama yang namanya sule gimana sih lu?,terus kita kesini cumin duduk duduk disini doank gitu pein?"kata si sasori yang udah ngeluarin kugutsunya

"ya kaga lahh,gua emang sengaja ngerencanain ini ama konan,biar lu pada kaga bosen"kata si pein

Flashback

"_ayank konan kita rencanain sesuatu yuk biar mereka mau ke Indonesia?"kata si pein_

"_ayo gua setuju sama lu,tapi gimana?"Tanya si konan yang emang lagi buntu ide_

"_aha!,gimana kalo kita bilang kita kenal sama artis yang namanya sule?"kata pein yang ngusulin ide cemerlang yang akhirnya dibalas oleh acungan jempol dari sang ratu kertas A.K.A konan_

"_setuju!,ayo kita bilang ke mereka"Kata si konan sambil ngasihin kopi ke pein_

End flashback

"begitu ceritanya saudara-saudara ku sekalian"kata si pein+konan dan ternyata mereka dikasih tepuk tangan sama orang orang yang ada disekitar mereka

"waww salut saya sama pasangan suami istri(?) itu"kata salah seorang orang yang berada di samping kisame

"bener pa saya juga salut sama mereka woohoo"kata orang yang ada di samping kakuzu dan tiba-tiba…. Kisame dan kakuzu pun bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan akhirnya…. Mereka pindah tempat duduk karna mereka gak betah berada di samping bapa-bapa yang sedang meminta tanda tangan(?) kepada pasangan gendeng itu

"berisik banget dahk,gua jadi kaga bias konsen"kata si kakuzu yang sedang di ambang kekalahan

"aha!,Skak mat lu kisame wahahahahah"si kakuzu ketawa dengan gigi yang menyembul keluar(?)

"anjrit gua kalah lagi,padahal gua dikit lagi menang tuh!,eh beresin nyok cape gua,woy pein meskipun lu gak kenal sama yang namnya sule,seenggaknya lu cari hotel lah buat kita nginep,masa kita selamanya mau disini?"kata si kisame sambil ngeberesin catur nya

"yaudah ayo,kita cari hotel terdekat"kata si pein

"oke"all akatsuki (-pein) teriak

*Di taksi

Satu taksi ada 4 orang

Taksi 1:Pein-Konan(ini taksi khusus mereka berdua yang pengen bermesraan*cihhuyy{di geplak pein}*)

Taksi 2:Hidan-Kakuzu-Kisame-itachi (mereka lagi bercanda-canda aja-hidan yang lagi ngorok disamping supirnya)

Taksi 3:deidara-sasori-tobi(mereka beruntung karna tobi lagi tidur pules disamping supirnya)

Keadaan di taksi 1:pein-Konan lagi suap-suapan makanan sisa tadi di bandara

Keadaan taksi 2:mereka semua pada ngorok lebih baik diskip aja

Keadaan taksi 3:tobi tidur,deidara sama sasori lagi mainin boneka masing masing

*Di Hotel

"akhirnya sampe di hotel terdekat"kata si pein sambil meregangkan tubuh nya yang tua renta(?)

"ini pak untuk ketiga taksi ini"kata si kakuzu (author:tumben baek lu,kakuzu:kalo kaga gua yang bayar,gua entar dirajam ama pein)

"selamat datang di hotel X,silahkan mendaftar untuk memesan kamar"kata resepsionis hotel itu

"emm,mbak ada kamar hotel yang tempat tidurnya 3 gak?"Tanya itachi "eh 4 deh mbak"kata si itachi

"ada mas,harganya 2.500.000 per hari tapi kalau mau full service itu harganya 4.500.000 per hari pak"kata resepsionis nya

"waduh mahal banget,eh pein kita mao nginep berapa hari?"kata si itachi

"seminggu?"kata si pein

"hahh yaudah deh,kalau seminggu berapa mbak?

"eh gak usah begitu kita kan 9 orang cukup 2 kamar 4 tempat tidur aja,tapi yang kamar satu nya ada sofanya,jadi salah satu dari kita tidur disitu"kata si hidan yang baru berkicau gara-gara mabok

"bener juga lu dan,tumben lu pinter"kata kakuzu yang sedikit nyindir

"kalau 2 kamar 4 tempat tidur itu sudah ada sofa,semua kalau seminggu jadinya 50.000.000 pak"kata resepsionisnya

"untung duit kita duit yen kalo kaga mati kita,nih mbak 500 yen yang hasilnya sama dengan 50.000.000 Rp(?)"kata kakuzu

"okay 2 kamar dengan 4 tempat tidur + sofa siap,ini kunci kamarnya pak,selamat menikmati kamar anda"kata resepsionisnya

"baiklah,ayo kita ke kamar untuk beristirahat"kata pein sambil nguap

"siaap"all akatsuki(-pein) sambil nguap juga

TBC

Author:gila ni chapter panjang amat yak

Pein:bagus lah,dari pada pendek trus garing?

Author:peinn! *nyambit pein pake lemari besi 0_o*

Pein:kaga kena wee

Author:sialan,yasudahlah,karna author belum mengucapkannya maka sekarang author akan mengucapkannya

**SELAMAT BERPUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKANNYA **** DAN AKHIR KATA**

**HAPPY READ MINNA ^_^**


End file.
